At Arendelle/Finding Elsa/Meeting Olaf/Anna is struck in the heart by Elsa's ice magic/Saving Anna/Anna is completely frozen
This is the transcript for the scene where our heroes are at Arendelle in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. scene opens up on a snowy place. Ryan and friends are fighting Heartless and Sora finished a soldier Heartless off. Then, a cold wind blows at Sora and Liam Sora: It's cold! Donald! Give me a coat! Donald Duck: The magic doesn't work that way. Ryan F-Freeman: I agree with you, Donald. Liam: Brrrrrrr.....I'm freezing. Goofy: Guess he's too used to the beach! Sora: Hey, islander! What can I say? Pinkipoo was freezing Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. This ghost thing is freezing like an ice cube. Pinkipoo: shivering M-Meg, you g-gotta summon a Y-Yo-kai who can handle the c-c-cold. puts on his Anna outfit and hugs Pinkipoo to keep warm Meg Griffin: I'll try. Blizzaria! appears, from Meg's Yo-kai Watch which she summoned Blizzaria: I'm here. Sora: Hey, that is a blue girl you got, Meg. Is she a winter companion? Pinkipoo: Her name is Blizzaria, Sora. And like me, she is from the Charming Tribe. She is S Rank and is the evolved form of Frostina. Matau T. Monkey: He's right. Sora: Look! Even the sea's.. turning to... ice. see ice forming around the moat of the castle Sora: Donald, this isn't ''your ''magic, is it? shakes his head no Goofy: Do ya think it's the Heartless? Sora: Might be. Let's go. go and stop near the water's edge Sora: Wow. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. What's that? see a girl who was skidding past through the water Sora: That girl... She look so sad. Ryan F-Freeman: Mom, do you see what I see? Queen Ryanara: I am, my son. It looks like a woman. Blizzaria: But where is she going? Pinkipoo: Let's follow her. Ryan F-Freeman: We would. And I bet there be a logo sequence of this world. Camera shows a mountain. Then, the logo sequence starts with a snowflake drifting down and form a big snowflake and ice magic makes a castle appear with blocks of ice, then the ice magic made them spin and stop which made the letters of the name; "Arendelle". The logo disappears in ice magic. Back to Ryan and the others Ryan F-Freeman: See? I can predict some things. Trio Darkle: I wonder why this girl is upset. Could it be a ghost? Or maybe.. Sora: The Heartless? Evil Anna: Maybe, Sora. I know Liam is shivering in this cold. He would beg me for a cup of choco with the little marshmallows on the top. Blizzaria: Yeah. Pinkipoo: Should we go after that girl? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And if Liam have his pride, he would freeze. group go after the girl who appears to be a queen Sora: Hey, hold up! Sean Ryan: We just want to tell you! queen turns around and see Ryan, Sora and friends Elsa: Why are you here? Where did you come from? Pinkipoo: Well... Sora: Hi! I'm Sora. And I... and Donald gives Sora a stern look as if they are saying "Order" Sora: Uh.. I'm from... Let's just say someplace... a little warmer. Liam: I'm Liam and the pink Yokai here is Pinkipoo, and the creepy girl with the journal is Foiletta, and the snowy kimono girl is Blizzaria. Jessie Primefan: Names Jessie Primefan. Donald Duck: I'm Donald. Goofy: And I'm Goofy. Ryan F-Freeman: You remember me as Ryan. And Meg, Crash, The Cyberlings, Matau, Sci-Ryan, the Blindings and Jessie. And my brother, Cody. Queen Ryanara: I am Ryan’s mom, Queen Ryanara. And this is Sean, Orla and Oisin Ryan. Elsa: Are you visiting Arendelle? For the coronation? Sora: Uhhh... Cody Fairbrother: Yes. and Goofy nod with Ryan and Crash Sora: You got us. So, what's your name? Elsa: Elsa... Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Sora: What? Liam and Sora: The Queen?! Donald and Goofy stand like soldiers while Sci-Ryan walks up to Elsa, grabs her hand and kneels on one knee Sci-Ryan: Your Majesty. Blizzaria: I use ice attacks. Evil Anna: So is Ryan's mom. And maybe Liam could love Elsa. sheeply Elsa: Hm? Sci-Ryan: Evil Anna, I guess you think Elsa loves Liam. Liam: embarrassed I do NOT! chuckled Matau T. Monkey: laughs That was so funny. Sci-Ryan made me laugh. was blushing due to that comment Ryan F-Freeman: Aww, you're blushing. Liam: No, it's sweat. And it's drafty. Crash Bandicoot: I guess you know love is an open door, mate. Sean Ryan: Trust me. I've been this love moment. Evil Anna: So, Elsa. Why are you upset? Elsa: Well, you see, at the party of my coronation, I was happy when my sister asks me if she and Hans wants my blessing for thier marriage. I told my sister that she can't marry a man she just met but she said "You can if it's true love". After a little argue, I feel upset and told everyone that the party's over and demanded to shut the gates but, after being frustrated by my sister Anna, I accidently used my powers upon the guests. Seeing that they think I'm a monster, I setenced myself to exile. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. You poor woman. Meg Griffin: We know you're not a monster, Elsa. Liam: When I was young, my father passed away when I was born, I lived with my mother at that time when I met my Yokai Friends and Sora. Sean Ryan: Oh, you poor kid. I guess you had a father. felt Liam's pain Elsa: Liam, I know how you felt. Both my and Anna's parents died some time ago. remembered something, she turned to Sora and the gang Elsa: You shouldn’t be out here. Please go back to the village. starts to walk away Sora: Why? Your majesty, you look like you could use a friend. Don't you want to talk? stops Elsa: Please leave. I need to be alone. I don't want to hurt anyone. Sora: Oh... Is it that bad? You must've been through a lot. Donald Duck: We know what that's like, don't we? Goofy: Sure, adventuring's fun, but it defiantly has its ups and downs. When the going gets tough, us friends have to stick together. Ryan F-Freeman: That's a nice point there, Goofy. Evil Ryan: I agree, Ryan. Sora: Exactly! Donald Although, Donald, you ''do ''lose your temper a lot, so.. I could relate to wanting some alone time. Donald Duck: What? I don't do that! Ryan F-Freeman: Yes you do. Pinkipoo And Pinkie. I know you sometimes lose your temper so, Meg and I know Sora want some alone time with Liam. Pinkipoo: You're right. But, luckily, Boo calmed me down. Elsa: Enough! accidentally shot ice from her hand, luckily it missed the gang Crash Bandicoot: Whoa! Pinkipoo: Bouncing Befrienders! Blizzaria: She can use ice attacks! Meg Griffin: Wow! She must be a cryomancer. Ryan F-Freeman: Elsa... Pinkipoo: I didn't know you can do that. Evil Anna: Yeah, me too. Elsa: I was born with them but I was trying to hide them. Liam: So you're unable to control it? Elsa: sadly Yes... Sci-Ryan: I think I am remeber something. She was told when she was a kid, her power will only grow. There is beauty in it but also danger. Elsa I hope you will learn to control it soon, Elsa. Elsa: One day, when I was little, Anna and I were playing in a room, and I made it snow, and we were sledding. Pinkipoo: What happened, Elsa? Elsa: When Anna and I are playing ticklebumps, she was too fast and I hit her on the head. Pinkipoo: Oh. That's awful. Elsa: I know, Pink. But I'm feeling doubtful I'll ever control my ice powers. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, I guess you was sorry for Anna. notices Heartless appear which Elsa sees Goofy: The Heartless! Sora: Don't worry, we got em. Take cover! Ryan F-Freeman: Elsa, you think you go with Liam while we take care of those monsters? Elsa: Sure, Ryan. Pinkipoo: I got them covered. runs with Liam and Pinkipoo. Milly shows up and she and Ryan defeats the Heartless Evil Anna: Milly? Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): Yeah. I came to you when Liam called me. Evil Ryan: Wow. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes